Deletion Factor
by Zero-Wind9
Summary: A warrior from the Real World has discovered a glitch in the Matrix. Only when she goes to discover what the Agents are hiding, she is shot. Now her life in the Real World flashes before her dieing eyes
1. Flashbacks

The Matrix  
  
Deletion Factor  
  
I don't own the matrix blah blah blah, you all know the drill. No ownage of the matrix here. All related characters are not owned by me either  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As she sprinted down the narrow hall, despratly trying to pull her guns from her holsters at her hips, she glanced back every few seconds, set on seeing a man in a tux firing rapidly at her.   
  
  
  
Finally, as she was looking back, she slammed into a hardwood door, and ripped it open. Her eyes were blinded as she stepped into the light of the sunset, it viewable from the castle she was in.  
  
Suddenly she heard a gun shot, and mere seconds after a severe pain shot through her back. She fell to her knees and felt the warm blood trickle down her back, spread around by the tight leather she wore.  
  
Suppocedly the war was over. Suppocedly the "one" as Morpheus had called him saved them all. But that was far from the truth.  
  
Months after Neo had destroyed Agent Smith, the Machine rate grew once more. The Matrix was overrun by Agents yet again, and still Zion lay crippled in the Real World. The war continued. Morpheus was killed, sentance to lying to the Elders. The Nebekanezer crew, or what was left of it, Link, became a citizen. The Neb was forgotten.  
  
So, the war continued, and no end was in sight. Until they discovered something in the Matrix. A glitch. A giant gap in a castle. It was her job to get it.  
  
But now she lay on her stomach, blood pouring from the bullet wound in her back. How could she have been so stupid? It was her fault the mission was a failure. All her crew was dead, and now she would be forced to face the same fate.   
  
Black polished boots stepped in front of her pale face.  
  
"Pitiful," said a cold, mercyless voice. "I'm sorry it had to end like this, but we just can't have you bastards down here, snooping around like roaches. I hope you understand."  
  
A click sounded as the owner of the voice reloaded his gun. She could feel the nozzle against her skull, and just as she had read, her life, or her life up till she was woken, flashed before her dieing eyes. 


	2. The Beginnings of the End

Deletion Factor  
  
Disclaimer: don't own the matrix or all related stuff  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lara typed madly at her computer screen, the only light she'd seen in a total of 48 hours.  
  
She was in a hacker chat room under the name Valdrake. She'd made almot $45,000 already just tonight. She felt very proud of herself.  
  
The phone rang suddenly, which caused her to jump. She hadn't heard any form of sound waves in 2 days.  
  
"Hello?" she said. Her voice sounded muffled, like she'd forgotten how to talk.  
  
"Is this Lara Allow?" said a deep, calm voice. Lara blinked hard. Could this be the call she'd been waiting for for..at least 3 years?!  
  
"Y-yes," she stammered. "It is. Who is this?"  
  
"That question can be answered in time. The only thing you need to know now is that we're working on waking you up, if you agree. We want to meet, but there is no time to set up a meeting now. I will call later," said the voice. With a click, it was gone. He'd hung up.  
  
"Dammit!" she cursed, slamming the reciever onto the phone. She sighed and turned back to her computer screen. Everyone was talking about passwords to small businesses, stuff Lara didn't need to pay attention to. Mostly.  
  
She reclined in her chair, putting her hands behind her head. Could that have been him? Could it..? Should it be? Was she worthy enough to be woken? She knew what the Matrix was, well enough to know she needed to get out of it. It was a hell she didn't want to bask in long. She clicked out of the chat room and shut down her computer, one thing she didn't do. Mostly. She glanced at the window. Rain. Figures. The one day she wanted to get outside and it was pouring rain outside.   
  
She got out of her chair, and flopped onto her bed directly behind it she shut her eyes and slowly slipped into sleep... 


	3. Down with the Agents

Disclaimer: I dun own the Matrix or any related stuff  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The sound of a slamming door woke Lara up. She didn't know how long she had slept, but the sun was up now, and the rain had passed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around her small 1 room apartment. She glanced at her answering machine, which flashed "1 New Message."   
  
Her stomach leaped as she fell over and pressed play.  
  
"Come to the corner of South Main and South Lincoln. A limo will be waiting there. Bring any form of weaponry at your disposal. Tonight, midnight. Come alone."  
  
Lara leaned against the wall of a large building at the correct corner, a 7 mm pistol in an inside pocket of her trench coat.  
  
She checked her watch. 11:59. She didn't think Morpheus would be fasionably late..  
  
Just as this thought ran through her head, a limo pulled up and the back door flew open. No one was in the back seat, but in the front 2 seats she saw a man and a woman.  
  
She got in and looked at both of them. The man was probably in his late 20's, and the woman was probably 30-something.  
  
"My name is Glitch," said the man, not looking back at Lara. "This is Ahzeem."   
  
Lara nodded and stuffed her hand into her trench coat and cocked her pistol.  
  
They drove for a while. A long while. Eventually, Lara fell asleep, listening to the soft hum of the car.  
  
She woke up with a cold metal ring to her head. She blinked and looked to her right and saw a man in sunglasses and a tux.  
  
"Who are you?!" she said, immidiatly ripping out her pistol and putting it to his neck. She glanced over and saw Ahzeem, dead on the ground, and Glitch, still alive but, but totally knocked out.  
  
She looked back at the tux'd man and saw that he was smiling.   
  
Suddenly, almost by reflects, she grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it. Sudden shock appeared on the man's face. Then anger flashed in his eyes. And then came the undeniable sensation of complete and utter pain.  
  
Lara pushed him down with her foot, grabbed the gun from his hand and aimed both of the guns at his neck.   
  
"I asked you a question!" she yelled, cocking the guns together.   
  
"Disgusting," said the man, glaring at Lara.  
  
Glitch stirred. When he opened his eyes he saw a dead body. An old woman's dead body. He turned and saw Lara huddled in what was left of the car. He knew an Agent had come, and killed Ahzeem. He had attempted to kill Glitch too, but he managed to hang onto life. Lara's gun, and the Agent's gun, laid at her feet.   
  
"You did that?" he asked. Lara nodded, tears streaming her face.  
  
Glitch blinked in utter shock. "You shot an agent?"  
  
"What? No, I shot this old woman. I thought..I thought she was a man in a tux.." she whimpered, her voice cracking.  
  
"No!" said Glitch, standing. "You killed an Agent! Well..Not killed. More of..Got rid of it's host. Well..You saved both of us."  
  
"But, I killed the woman," said Lara.  
  
"Heh. She was already dead inside."  
  
"I wasn't quick enough to save Ahzeem," sighed Lara, not feeling the least bit better about killing the woman.  
  
"It was her time," said Glitch. "It's only about a mile to the place we need to meet Morpheus. I think we can walk."  
  
Lara nodded, "I can walk.." 


	4. Unplugged

Disclaimer: I don't own the matrix or any related thingys  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After about an hour of toiling across the road on foot, Lara and Glitch came to a large tower lined with a gold brick.  
  
Glitch walked up to a large door on the side and opened it, walking inside, motioning for Lara to follow him. She did, hesitantly.  
  
Inside the tower there was an elevator, which Glitch walked into, Lara following at his heels, hand wrapped around the butt of her gun.  
  
Without touching any buttons, the elevator shot down an a dangerouse speed. Lara fell to her knees and winced, the elevator pulling to many g's for her to bare. Just as quickly as it started, the elevator halted. Lara stood up, trying to fight down the contents of her stomach.  
  
Glitch walked out of the elevator, and Lara followed as fast as she could. Glitch led her down a flight of stairs, across a long corridor and through several doors.  
  
Finally they reached a very huge room with several hundred reclining, rather uncomfortable looking chairs, with holes in the heads.There was a lot of mechanicle machinery around, and people rushing every which way.  
  
"Woah.." gasped Lara. "Glitch, what is this place?"  
  
"The Neb Matrix HQ. Where you will be unplugged," said Glitch, walking up to the chairs, trench coat billowing behind him.  
  
Lara swollowed and followed him. He laid her down into a chair  
  
"This may feel a little odd," he said. Lara felt her stomach drop. Glitch gave her a red pill and a glass of water, which she took without question.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"A tracer, so we can pinpoint your position in the Matrix. Just try to relax, Lara."  
  
Lara woke up. She was in some sort of..Red liquid. As her sences returned, she saw that she was naked, but after the shock of that wore off she saw where she was. She was in a red sort of..capsul in a towere in a blackened Earth. There were hundreds of them..All full of..Sleeping humans. Suddenly plugs in her arms, back, legs, and head flew out of her, and the pain was so severe she screamed out. The liquid drained and she was hurled through a long tube and into a pool of water. She moved around, but she bumped into hundreds..of..dead bodies..  
  
She let out a scream. A huge sort of space ship game down over her as she surfaced and a log mechanicle arm came down and grabbed her, pulling her up into the ship. Into the unknown. She screamed again, but a hand covered her mouth and gave her a warm towel. 


	5. This is the Matrix

Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix or any related content  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lara woke up in on a hard bed. She was clothed now, but in rags. At the moment, though, she could'nt of cared more. She felt like she had just been..remade. Woken up for the first time, almost.  
  
Almost.  
  
A knock at a cold steel door caused Lara to jump from her daydreaming state. Glitch walked through and clapped his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Up? Already? Good! You can start your training tomorrow!"  
  
"Training?" coughed Lara. "What training?"  
  
"Well, martial arts.. defination of gravity, what exactly the Matrix is, in detail. All that sort of stuff," smiled Glitch. "Now get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Lara awoke on a chair. She was surrounded by machines. She suddenly shot up and looked around. A man, and Glitch, were at a computer typing.  
  
"What? Where am I?" she gulped.   
  
Glitch looked up and smiled. He came over to a chair next to her and sat down.   
  
"Try to relax, Lara."  
  
The man at the computer stood up, whispered to Glitch, who nodded, then came over and took a pen looking thing, and rammed it into her head. She jumped, trying to get away, but it felt like all of her energy was pouring into the pen in her head. She shut her eyes slowly, giving her soul to the pen thing. Releasing herself.   
  
She stood in a white abyss. Standing next to her was Glitch, in a black trench coat. He walked over in front of her and smiled.  
  
"Welcome. This is where you will spend the most time while with us. This is our home away from home. A home away from the Neb2."  
  
"Wait, I thought the ship we were in was the original Neb..." said Lara.  
  
"Are in. We are still are in it, but our minds and our hearts are in a computer program. And as for the original Neb. Well, it was destroyed. Not to long ago, but he Zion Elders asked for a ship to claim there name the Neb2 in a sort of..rememberance.   
  
"Anyway, in this white abyss, you can download anything. Training simulators, guns, weapons of any kind. Food. Cloths. This is also our sort of..Portal to the Matrix. We can hack into it. We can use a sort of back door to enter the Matrix. Watch." He paused, then yelled out, "Trigger, jack us in."  
  
Lara jumped, "WHAT? No! I'm not--" Suddenly a floor appeared under her. A table appeared in front of her, and walls closed in, along with a cealing.   
  
"This is the Matrix." 


End file.
